


Boys and Their Toys

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Chastity Device, Erections, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Submissives, POV Second Person, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sounding, can i get some uhhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, handjobs, i mean...kinda..., kind of, oh wow yeah like...a fuckton of sex toys, sex spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: You decide to take a tour of a sex toy manufacturer's facilities, and you are surprised--and very aroused--by what you find!(Second person POV, gender not specified. Come on the tour! I think you'll like it...)





	1. Chapter 1

You arrive at just before eleven in the morning, half-disbelieving you’re doing this.   
But, you figure, it’s your day off from work, and since none of your friends had wanted to hang out, and you’d always wanted to go--you might as well go!

It looks like any other office building-slash-warehouse building, a big dark gray cement box set back in a parking lot with a lot of trees. The most remarkable thing, you notice, is how few windows the place seems to have. In fact, the place is so hush-hush that the only sign that it is there is a modest blue sign, Q. P. Technologies, altogether looking very corporate and bland. 

You wipe your hands on your pants and pull open the mirrored front door of the place, and step quickly into the lobby.

Inside, there is already a crowd gathered, but you glance around quickly so you don’t have to make eye contact.  
The crowd is a pretty diverse mix of people. There’s a woman with brown hair in a bob, wearing a green retro-style dress, a guy in a TF2 t-shirt with a sexy half-naked Sniper on it, a goth couple whose genders you can’t tell, and a handful of nondescript others, mostly guys. The energy in the room feels quiet, almost secretive. 

You go to the receptionist’s desk, surprised to find it completely normal, too--not so much as a funny dick-shaped pushpin or pussy vase or anything anywhere.   
The receptionist is this guy who reminds you of Thor in a gunmetal-blue wheelchair, with a really succulent chest, and arms that bulge and shift under his blue sateen shirt in distracting ways. You catch a glimpse of the little telltale bumps on his chest that tell you he has nipple piercings, and when he catches you staring he winks and flutters his eyelashes a little. Then he hands you a questionnaire and an information pamphlet.  
“Fill that out and then drop it into the slot in the wall over there,” he says. You nod, feeling your neck get a little hot in embarrassment for having been caught.  
He only smiles a little wider before he turns wheels himself around the desk, and you stand there feeling a little stupid as you watch him go through a door in the back.

You fill out the questionnaire while barely thinking about it. Do you use sex toys? Yes. How often? Often. With partners? You pause and chuckle at this, shaking your head. When you HAD a partner, yeah. The other questions you rush through, and by the end you’re so flustered you’re shaking a little, and your hands are so sweaty you’re having trouble gripping the pen.  
You drop the questionnaire into the slot, sit down, and wipe your hands on your pants, willing yourself to be calm.

This lasts only until the doors to the back open, and an absolutely stunning Black woman steps through.   
She’s tall and stately and gorgeous, with her long hair pulled back into a low chignon. She’s wearing a black pantsuit with white pinstripes, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings.   
She smiles beatifically and then begins talking. 

“Hello and welcome to the VIP tour of Quixxxotic Pleasure Technologies, the premier adult toy manufacturer! On this tour you will be brought around to see several of our facilities, as well as where our dedicated workers meticulously test each piece for comfort and durability. 

Photography is strictly prohibited, as our first and foremost concern is for our workers’ privacy. If you are caught with any recording or photography technology, we will have to confiscate the technology in question, and ask you to leave our facilities at once. If, for any reason, you begin to feel uncomfortable and need to leave the tour, please signal me and I will call someone to escort you back to the reception room.

My name is Calla, and I will be your guide for the day. Please, come this way!”

The woman steps to one side, gesturing at a plain white door to what looks like a regular office building, but her wide smile and infectious cheerfulness lets you know almost immediately that something else is behind it. 

She punches some numbers into a keypad beside the door before holding it open and ushering everyone inside. 

~ 

After giving everyone a moment to settle, she continues speaking, “You are about to enter our showroom, where we keep fine examples of all of our product collections.” 

She punches more numbers into a different door, and you all walk into what looks like an art gallery: the walls are white, and there are plain white pedestals scattered around, some of them with square glass cases on top, everything looking very sleek and modern. You feel like someone is about to step out from behind a pillar and try to sell you an expensive smart-phone, or maybe like you’ll see a disapproving museum guard waiting to shoo you away from the sculptures.

But on closer inspection, you can see that all the ‘sculptures’ are actually sex toys.   
All kinds of sex toys, of every size and shape and type imaginable, were displayed on glass shelves set into the walls.

“Everything you see here is, of course, also for sale in the gift shop. Many of these are factory-exclusive and cannot be purchased from any store. Please, look around! Feel free to handle any that are not behind glass.” she gestures around.  
Everyone hesitates a bit, unsure, but then the man in the TF2 shirt walks over to a massive ruby-red dildo with silver swirls, and picks it up.  
You can see, even from where you are, that it’s as thick as his forearm, and you wonder if he’s just trying to be edgy or if he’d really use it.   
Then you blink and remember that you’ve definitely seen guys in videos use toys that size, and bigger.   
You bite your lip and look away.

You wander over to a toy that looks like a series of smooth balls, joined seamlessly, all in graduated sizes, starting at a ping-pong-ball-sized one and ending with one almost the size of a tennis ball. You spend a long, fascinating while trying to figure out if it’s supposed to be a g-spot toy, a prostate massager, anal beads for overachievers, or what. 

There’s an entire wall of glass phalluses, each more exquisite than the last. These are all behind glass, some of them displayed on black velvet cushions as if they were gemstones or rare antiques.  
Some are human-shaped, and quite a few are not--you spot tentacles, sinuous amorphous-looking curves, and some shaped modestly like long, clear glass cylinders. There’s a placard explaining the history of dildos--yes, really--but you’re too flustered to stand still and read it, and besides, the woman in the green dress is standing there reading it, and you don’t want to bother her.

There are also crystal eggs, along another wall. Some of these are genuine semi-precious stones, and some are the fancy borosilicate glass, but have been made to mimic real semi-precious stones, with inclusions and very beautiful, natural-looking coloring. Some of them have little dainty chains or silk ropes tied in holes drilled through them, and they look more like jewelry than sex toys. 

One display is several different types of cock cages, again displayed on black velvet. Instead of plain plastic or stainless steel, there are color-anodized niobium ones running the whole gamut of the rainbow; some modest, almost innocent-looking plastic ones. 

These really do look like expensive jewelry; a few have cute little locks and key sets, which a plaque helpfully informs you can be purchased downstairs. Apparently, they also have on-site engraving available, as well.  
You can’t believe you’re standing there and looking at these things in a room full of strangers.

The tour guide lets you all browse awhile, occasionally chiming in or answering someone’s question. You can’t really believe anyone has the guts to ASK questions; you’re so flustered you can barely walk straight, and you just know that if you had to talk, you’d stammer something stupid and embarrass yourself. Suddenly you’re very, very glad you came alone. 

After maybe thirty minutes, she checks something on the tablet she has, and then moves to the door at the other end of the room.

She punches a code into the next keypad, and you all continue down a long corridor. This looks just like any other office building--office windows overlooking the corridor, showing offices with desks, computers, and other normal things.   
Then she takes you all to a large elevator, also activated by keypad, and you travel up--you don’t see how many floors--but when you get off, the building looks now almost like a spa, or something.

The floors are done in brown linoleum tiles with a fancy, vaguely Arabesque pattern on them, and the walls are a very pale brown.   
The window that is near the elevator is shielded by a lot of potted trees and plants, and you have enough time to think about how pretty it is before she is leading the entire group down another hallway. 

This time she stops at a door and waits.  
Everyone follows her, eagerly grouping up in front of her, and she rewards all of you with another beautiful smile.

“Now, this next part is quite explicit. We will now be moving into our testing facility, where our toy-testers take our products for a spin! Quality assurance is vital, of course.”  
A chuckle ran through the group; she looked around at them with sparkling eyes.   
Then she continued, “We typically keep our workers who test anal toys in some form of cock chastity, to encourage focus on pleasure from different sources. In these next rooms, we’ll see some of those.”

Your eyes widen at the way she’s spoken so casually, and you can’t even make yourself glance around at the others. Someone actually gasps in surprise.

She hesitates a moment by the keypad, as if waiting for someone to duck out, but when no one does, she enters the code and holds the door open for all of you.

~

Immediately inside the doors, the lights are slightly dimmer, and the air is warmer. You can smell a faint, pleasant, slightly soapy scent, and you wonder if it’s air freshener or something.

“This way, please,” she says.   
You, and the rest of the group, walk forward. By now everyone is so excited no one is talking, just looking around, eager and curious about what you’ll see first.

She pauses just in front of a long white curtain, shielding what looks like a glass wall.   
“This is our intake room, the first room our product testers enter when they begin work here.”  
She steps to one side, and taps something on her tablet; the curtains open themselves, revealing a room with a series of long white benches in it, running parallel to the glass wall so that everything is clearly visible.

There are perhaps two dozen men sitting in the room, all naked except for padded black cuffs around their wrists and ankles. Several of them are also wearing black masks or balaclavas. Some of them have silicone band-bracelets on, in different colors, and one guy has a full-on gimp hood, with the mouth zipper dangling on one side; he’s huge, pale and well-muscled and with massive legs that splay lightly on the bench where he sits. He seems to be chatting with the guy next to him, who’s this pretty, chubby guy with a little beard. He’s wearing a little domino mask.   
Almost all of them look like they just got out of the shower--you notice some of them have still-damp hair, and almost all of them are glistening slightly.

There are attendants in the room, wearing white scrubs, and you watch as they go down the line. Most of the attendants are women, all looking brusque and businesslike.   
Each attendant pauses in front of one of the men and reaches down to gently cup his balls, rolling them between their fingers, and then gently massaging their cocks, as well.   
Some of the guys have half-hard-ons, and others are fully erect, and it takes you a minute to realize the attendants are EXAMINING them, though for what you don’t know.

One of the guys in the tour group whispers, “God, I wish that was me,” and a general murmur of laughter runs through the group, but it dies down quickly. You glance back and see the tour guide whispering something to the guy who’d spoken, but you can’t hear what she’s saying. 

When you look back, your eyebrows jump up, because the attendants are now holding some trays. They approach some of the guys--the ones wearing red bands--and put down little footstools.   
You see the guys put their feet up and lean back a little, and the attendants bend over them.

The guy with the gimp hood is one of the guys the attendants approach. You see him reach for the chubby guy’s hand when the attendant comes over, and the chubby guy takes it.  
The attendant has put on gloves and you see she’s holding a strangely shaped, curved piece of metal in one hand. It has a ring on one end, and you can’t figure out what it is until she is gently pinching the head of his cock between her thumb and forefinger and lining it up.

The realization hits you suddenly, and you feel yourself start to sweat, your crotch heating up. Your mouth is suddenly very dry, and you lick your lips and have to will yourself to breathe deeply.  
When you glance around, you see everyone else in the tour group doing the same; the woman in the green dress seems to have put one hand into her pocket and is staring at them with glazed eyes.   
One guy, to your right, has a visible, huge erection straining at the front of his jeans, which he is too distracted to even try to hide. 

You look back and the attendant is sliding the rod of what you realized is a chastity cock plug in. She is moving very carefully, and in three strokes she has it ‘seated’ fully. Then she is sliding the ring around his balls, carefully tugging them to make sure they hang right and to ensure the ring is snug. When she moves her hands away, you can barely tell he’s wearing the chastity plug at all--his cock merely looks flaccid, because of the slight, downwards curve of the plug, and aside from the ring pulling his balls forward into a tight little package, he hardly looks like he’s wearing anything at all. 

“What you may be seeing now is our Model C, our most popular chastity-plug and ball-ring combination. Designed with long-term wear and ease of use in mind, it follows the natural curve of the organ, and is hollow, designed to facilitate either prostate milking or urination. Some users find the internal pressure and stimulation to be very pleasant, and along with the ball ring, this often causes constant leaking of pre-ejaculate.” the tour guide says helpfully.  
Somehow, just listening to her list the specs of the toy makes you even more aroused. You can feel yourself starting to sweat, even though you’re only wearing an a flannel shirt with a t-shirt under it, and your unzipped hoodie.

The attendant is saying something to Mr. Hood, who nods emphatically.   
His chubby friend kisses his shoulder and rubs his belly a little with one hand, dipping his hand down to fondle the buffer man’s balls.  
Then the attendants moved over to his chubby friend.   
This time she took out another one, this one seemingly made of black silicone. Then with the same careful movements she slid this one into his cock, but you can see that this one actually has a mesh of black straps that wrap around the cock, terminating in a little harness that clips around his balls.   
The chubby guy has his head thrown back and is biting his lip and playing with his nipples a little. The attendants stand up and ask him something, and he nods, too.

You’ve only barely been paying attention to the other guys, but you see that the others who are wearing either black or red bandages have also had the attendants visit them, and they’re all wearing a variety of different styles of chastity cages, cock-rings, and penis plugs. All of them are squirming in barely-contained pleasure, and some of them are making out with each other. None of them are touching their cocks, though. 

You hear the tour guide say, “The others are wearing our other models. The steel ones are of course the highest grade surgical steel. We offer those body styles in anodized niobium, as well, in a very wide variety of colors, for our fashion-conscious shoppers. The transparent models are actually made of silicone, and come in a variety of firmnesses. As you can see, here at Quixxxotic Pleasure Technologies, we offer a wide variety of choices for all manner of tastes.”

As she says this, the curtain slides closed, and you all continue to another door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wait! There's more!

“This is the preliminary anal preparation station. The goal here is to internally apply lubricant, as well as to gently stretch in preparation for the next task station.” the guide says.   
You think it really should be weird, how calmly she’s detailing all of this, but it’s going straight to your privates instead. You swallow, but your mouth is still dry with excitement. 

The next room has a series of what look like gynecologist’s chairs, and there are already men sitting in them with their feet up in stirrups and their knees splayed open. Attendants in white scrubs are busy at work between their legs, some of them fingering the men’s asses, others fucking them with different types of toys.   
A few of the men--all wearing red or black wristbands--are restrained, but they all look close to tears from pleasure.   
One guy’s cock is leaking through the steel chastity cage he’s wearing, a steady stream of clear pre-come that is pooling on his belly while the attendant working on him slides a bumpy toy in and out of his slick, glistening pink asshole. When the attendant notices, she takes a baby wipe from a container and gently cleans him off, and he tosses his head in the other direction, his mouth falling open in a moan of pleasure. 

“Proper lubrication is always key to any kind of play--but most _definitely_ necessary for anal exploration. We offer several different types of lubricant, of all types--oil-based, along with our line of sensual massage oils; water-based, which are hypoallergenic and excellent for all types of toys, and silicone-based, also hypoallergenic, for long-lasting play and a silky feel that is like nothing else.”

One of the restrained guys throws back his head suddenly, and you can see the moment when he starts to come, shudders running through his entire body building and building until he is trying to curl up, straining against the restraints that hold his arms to the sides of the bed and his feet in the stirrups.   
His cock is contained in a plain steel cage, flaccid but flushed a deeper color, and his balls are drawn up tight against the ring pulling them away from his body.   
The attendant is stroking his belly and murmuring soothing things, still slicking her fingers in and out of his ass. She wipes up the puddle on his belly with her other hand, after a moment.  
But she doesn’t stop fingering his ass, fingering him more slowly even as he writhes against the restraints, biting his lips, his toes flexing helplessly.

In another moment he starts coming again, the tendons standing out in his neck and in his legs as she milks another load of come out of him with expert strokes. 

“As I said,” the tour guide says, “Long-lasting play. _Very_ long-lasting.”  
You find you can’t look away, until she finally closes the curtain.

~ 

Everyone is shuffling their feet awkwardly and trying not to meet each other’s eyes as you go to the next hallway.   
You feel your arousal making your skin feel hot and tight, and you wish more than ever that you could just sneak off somewhere. But you wonder what else there could be on the tour, because the guide doesn’t seem to be giving any indicator that you’re going to be done anytime soon. 

“In this next room, you will see why it was so important for our attendants to prepare our toy-testers so thoroughly.” she gestures at the curtain.

The curtains part, revealing rows and rows of what looked like stationary workout bikes. But these are all modified, all of them having seats fitted with dildos. You can see it’s the same model of dildo, but different sizes. The dildo is sleek black silicone with a smooth neck, and no obvious ridge separating the head from the shaft. All the bikes are facing away from the glass you are all looking at.  
Attendants are moving around, checking the equipment, wiping things down and other things. All the dildos are already slathered and glistening with lube.  
Your mouth is dry and your heart is pounding. Your initial anxiety about being this excited around other people has slowly vanished, and you’re almost vibrating in your skin in eagerness now. 

The guide says, “These bikes are fitted with our Perfect Gentleman dildo, which, as you can see, comes in a different size for every body! But, before anyone asks, I must regretfully say that no, the bikes are not for sale.”  
Some people in the crowd groan, “Aww!”  
She chuckles a little, and then continues, “Our attendants are also applying a coat of our premium lube to the dildos. Super-slick, oil-based, and safe to most toy types not made of latex, our lubricant is exactly what you need if you want to play more…in your backdoor! As all our toys are made of silicone or body-safe metals, this lubricant is suitable for use with any of them. The counters you see are intended to keep track of the number of strokes necessary before either orgasm is reached, or the lube needs to be replenished.” she pauses a moment. “Testers almost always climax first.”

As she speaks, you see the set-up attendants leave the room, and the other attendants, along with the naked men, come filing in.   
They each take positions at the bikes, poised to sit on the toys.   
You can’t decide where you want to look; all of them have slick, puckered assholes, already lubed and clearly well-trained. You wonder how long they’ve been doing this job.   
You wonder how much it pays.  
You wonder if they’re hiring. 

Then one of the attendants give the signal, and they all sink down onto the dildos.  
One of the guys is this slender, elfish looking Black guy with long cotton-candy-pink dreadlocs, and he’s riding a dong like a champ. You watch with fascination as he sinks down on the toy in long, languid strokes, tossing his head now and then in obvious pleasure. 

After a few moments of watching him, you realize that the numbers you can see on the bike’s ‘odometer’ are actually the number of thrusts he’s done.   
The realization gives you a jolt of hot excitement.   
You look around at all the others and see the numbers climbing on all the bikes as the men ride the toys.

The others are all riding their dongs, and you watch the smooth action. Some of the guys are fucking dongs so big that they actually separate their ass cheeks and make the flesh dimple and curve around them, and you see the lube slick and drip in thick, churned-up ribbons, going from clear to frothy white with friction. 

Mr. Hood and Domino Mask are in the back, Mr. Hood riding an absolutely enormous dong, and Domino Mask sort of sitting up and taking little shallow strokes on his.  
You watch the stroke climber go up and up on all the bikes until one of the guys in the corner hunches over his bike, his feet skidding off the pedals to brace on the floor.

You can see his cock twitching even in the cock cage, and you watch the resulting puddle under the bike grow bigger and bigger as the spurts leave his body.  
In a moment, some of the attendants are there, carrying fluffy white towels and a robe on a tray. Two of them help him off the bike and he stands there panting and clinging to the handlebars while they towel him down like a racehorse. Finally one of them throws a white robe over his shoulders and they walk him out of the room. A last attendant comes with a sponge and cleans up the mess he left.  
Some of the other guys smile at him or wink while he leaves, but none of them slow down or stop.

Someone gives a shuddering sigh. You don’t want to look and see who it is; the entire atmosphere is tense with excitement.   
But someone asks, in a dry voice, “Are we…do we…do we get to stay and watch all of them…?”  
The tour guide smiles knowingly.  
“They _are_ splendid, aren’t they? All our crews are very talented, so I hope you won’t feel too put-out by me telling you that we do have to leave these gentlemen to their work for now. Please, this way!”  
She steps back and the curtain swishes closed, and even though you feel physically rooted to the spot, you will yourself to move away.   
Your pants are starting to rub you in funny ways, and you wonder if there are complimentary restrooms for tour group members. 

Before you can make a fool of yourself and ask, the guide is leading everyone away, to the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think the tour was over, did you? ;)

The curtains slide open and you have stop yourself from crossing your legs, you’re so excited.   
This room looks like a shower room, with white tile floors tiled halfway up, and the rest of the way with pale gray tiles. Rows of men are standing on slightly raised platforms. You can see their wrists are clipped to metal restraint rings in the walls, and their ankle cuffs are clipped to rings in the floor, keeping them restrained in place. The restraint rings are at either shoulder height, or waist height, so some of the men have their arms raised, and others have them effectively caught at their sides. 

“This is our vibrator testing floor,” the tour guide explains. “In addition to crafting signature and high-end dildos and dongs, we also have a line of massagers of all shapes and sizes. If you want a battery-powered friend, this is the place for you to look!”

You watch, spellbound, as the attendants come in. They are wearing medical face masks, now, and you see them put on gloves. They sit down on stools just behind the restrained men, and you see they all have clear plastic boxes full of toys, and plastic buckets full of what looks like soapy water. 

One of the men is already shifting where he stands, his cock drooling constantly through the chastity cage he’s wearing; and the attendant who sits behind him pulls out an egg-shaped vibrator with a long cord. She reaches forward to grab his balls, holding them to steady him as she lines the toy up with his ass.   
Then she’s sliding it in, still cupping his balls in her other hand.  
He throws his head back in pleasure, his toes curling against the tile of the platform, and a moment later she moves her hand back and you can see his ass has totally swallowed the egg. She grabs the little controller at the end of the cord and thumbs the buttons on it, and you see him jump slightly when it comes to life, pulling against the leg restraints and squirming against the wrist bands.   
You feel shocked and surprised when she rolls her wrist to expose her watch, and you feel shocked, confused, and excited to realize she’s timing how long it will take him to come.   
She massages his balls almost absently, though she does look up at him with a mischievous, playful glint in her eyes. 

Another attendant is apparently trying to fit as many toys as possible into one man’s ass; in practically no time she has him stuffed with two long, slender vibrators, one of the eggs, and one vibrating wand with a fat head. You can see the muscles in his ass tense and flex, and the tendons all in his arms and legs stand out as he has to stand there and accept the pleasure. Somehow he hasn’t come yet, though from the blissful, fucked-out expression on his face, you think he won’t be long off. 

You realize you’ve been staring with your mouth open and manage to close it.

The others, though, don’t seem to be doing much better; the guy with the hard-on is standing near the back, fidgeting with his pants, and the goth couple are whispering things to one another. The woman in the green dress is biting her bottom lip, just a little, and her hand is STILL in her pocket. You can see, when you watch her, that her legs are trembling a little. The guy in the TF2 shirt is standing with his water bottle clenched in his hand. He keeps licking his lips, but it seems involuntary. 

You glance at the tour guide, who is looking between the tour group and her tablet, and seems to be making notes of something. You have no idea what, but the idea that maybe the tour is also some kind of product test is strangely arousing to you.   
You have to will yourself not to start messing with your pants, as well.

You look back and are just in time to see one of the guys come. He’s wearing one of the minimalist Model C cock-plugs and all you can see is the end of the plug glinting slightly between the puckered, swollen lips of his foreskin, and the silvery steel of the ball ring as his privates bounce against his thighs when he moves. He’s been dribbling constantly the entire time, but now a thick, creamy white spurt jets out of the end of the plug, followed immediately by another, and another. 

The attendant pleasuring him is working with a supple, flexible ribbed dildo almost as long as her forearm, and as he starts to come she lets his ass push the toy out. You are shocked to see what looks like ten inches slide free from his body into her waiting hands; she drops the toy into the bucket of soapy water on her other side and, very brusquely, selects another toy from the white plastic bin. 

You can see the man’s head sag forward as he gasps for breath. His cock is still weakly twitching and dribbling a now-clear stream onto the tile beneath him. His asshole is a wet, dark pink pucker.

The attendant is still looking at her watch. After a moment she touches his thigh with her clean hand, and he takes a huge breath. You see him try to straighten up, but his legs are still shaky.  
In another moment she has gotten two more generous squirts of lube and pushed two fingers into his ass, and he throws his head back again. She selects a fat plug shaped--and colored--like an apple-sized radish, with a long green cord. You almost chuckle, despite how desperately horny you are.

“Our Pleasure Garden set comes in a variety of playful shapes, from root veggies to favorites like ears of corn, bananas, apples, and more. Those are holiday exclusives, available on our website and in stores between Thanksgiving and Christmas. They make terrific stocking stuffers. And terrific stuffers for other things, too,” the guide says, with a flirty smirk.   
Some members of the group manage to chuckle weakly, too aroused to say anything. 

You look back into the room. The attendant is holding the toy in her palm, and she toggles something on the end of the cord, and you can actually SEE the plug vibrate, it’s so powerful. She clicks the end of the cord a few more times, lowering the intensity, before fitting it against the man’s wet, willing asshole and pushing in.

She has to push with her whole arm, and he jerks and twitches all over as it pops in. Then she is carefully adjusting it, slicking lube around the base and twisting it so that it’s seated flush between his ass cheeks.  
But now he’s squirming in desperation again, his mouth falling open.   
She starts gently kneading his balls, checking her watch again. 

You are just getting into watching the play of the muscles in his legs as he rides the vibrations, when the tour guide clears her throat.  
All the eyes snap to her suddenly, and she smiles again.  
“I’m glad to see everyone so interested in our products,” she says, “And now, if you will follow me, there is more to be seen this way!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling, satisfying conclusion to our tour! I hope you enjoyed it! :)

This time she guides you all around a corner and down another hallway, pausing yet again to key some numbers in.   
You realize that the security on this place must be incredibly tight; there don’t seem to be any other doors (except for fire exits in the main hallways, of course). All the ones she’s led you through are locked with a key code. 

There’s no more time to think about this, however, as she is now opening the door.  
“This is our final stop for this tour. Here you will see our fine variety of masturbators in action! Whether you want a classic, simple pocket pussy or full-service desire derriere, we have something for you.”

The man in the TF2 shirt makes a little fluttery whimper of pleasure, and slaps a hand over his own mouth.   
No one else says anything. You’re all feeling the exact same way. 

When the curtains part you see this is another room that looks almost like it could be a shower or locker room. There are two waist-high partitions running perpendicular to the wall.  
There are masturbators mounted in metal racks attached to the waist-high wall. Some of them are pretty standard-looking single-orifice pocket pussies, but there are others shaped to look like entire derrieres, with realistic pussies and assholes, or assholes and balls. Others are shaped like mouths with different shapes of lips.   
All along the top of the wall are the restraint rings.

Some attendants come in and make their rounds with what look like giant syringes, injecting lube into the masturbators. Upon closer inspection you can see that the masturbators have codes of numbers and letters written on them; you wonder if they’re maybe product numbers or batch numbers. 

Then they leave, and immediately afterwards the men and the other attendants come in.   
You are surprised, but excited, to see Mr. Hood and Mr. Domino Mask again; they walk over to opposite sides of the same wall. Mr. Domino Mask gives Mr. Hood a shy smile, which he returns with a toothy grin. Part of you wonders if they signed up together or if they met on the job.  
Your stomach flip-flops. You wish you could be so lucky.

The men stand to one side of the massagers, and the attendants remove the various cock-plugs, chastity cages, and cock rings. The men shudder and tremble as their cocks are freed, and one guy almost falls over on the spot. You can see the attendants joking and laughing with him as they help him steady himself; he looks around, a bit self-consciously, but he’s fine a moment later.  
You see the attendants put the cock-restraints into buckets of sudsy water, and you see that they’re all labeled. You can’t read the writing from that far away, though.   
Then the attendants, businesslike as usual, are lubing their gloved hands with squirts from the lube bottles. In a few strokes they have most of the guys fully erect; then they step back.

All the men take positions in front of the massagers, and the attendants walk around clipping the restraints in place. You know that if you were in their position, you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off yourself, either. 

Then the attendants are lining up their cocks with the masturbators, and you see one attendant actually feed the head of the man’s cock into the masturbator, while the man shivers and twitches in the barely-suppressed urge to move. Mr. Hood is one of these guys; his cock is so big that, even flaccid, it hangs heavy between his legs, and the attendant fingers the masturbator a little to spread lube around the opening before slotting his cock into it and pushing his ass forward to ‘seat’ him in it.

At the head attendant’s signal, the men start moving, and you have a fine view of the different ways they all must like to fuck. Some of them are taking long, deep, slow strokes, while others are jackrabbitting away. One guy, the one who’d almost fallen when they’d taken off the chastity cage, blows his load almost immediately, and the attendants unclip him, towel him off, and then lead him away.   
A few other guys grin after him, but most of them are too busy with their massagers to do more than glance after him.  
You can see that Mr. Hood and Domino Mask are fucking their massagers, but Mr. Hood seems to have foregone the ‘fucking’ part and just buried his cock as far inside his as he can. He’s grinding against it, working his hips in tight little circles, and in a moment he leans forward.  
Domino Mask does the same thing, and with the wall and the masturbators between them, they can just reach far enough to kiss.   
Some of the other guys are looking at them, some of them are still lost in their own bliss.  
You can see Domino Mask is fucking Mr. Hood’s mouth with his tongue, and you watch him lean forward and start fucking his own massager hard enough that the recoil makes his ass jiggle. You can practically hear the slapping noise as his hips meet it, and the wet, slick noises of their mouths together.  
You feel your whole body tingling, your nerves electric with excitement. You know that if you touched yourself right now, you’d come on the spot.  
The idea shouldn’t be as exciting as it is, you think desperately. You’re surrounded by strangers, on a factory tour, of all things…

You glance over and see the guide making notes again, and this makes your stomach flip in excitement. What is she writing down?  
When you look back, you can see that two more of the men have finished. The attendants are unclippng them and helping them step back, and you can see they’re loose-limbed with pleasure.   
You’re starting to feel almost faint from secondhand arousal, yourself!

Most of the guys don’t last long, but you suspect they’re not supposed to: one after another they finish, the attendants fetch them and towel them off, and they leave, until only a handful are left.   
Of the handful, you recognize Mr. Hood and Domino Mask, still tongue-fucking each other’s mouths, and Candy Pink Dreadlocs, fucking a bright purple masturbator like he’s in a dream. 

At another signal from the head attendant, the other attendants move to stand behind or beside the men, and you see them lube their fingers up.   
A second later they’re sliding their fingers into the guy’s asses, and you suck in a huge, shivering breath, watching the Candy Pink Dreadlocs throw his head back with a moan. Mr. Hood and Domino Mask separate to breathe, their open mouths connected by a thread of saliva, as the attendants start t finger them, as well.   
One of the other guys only last two more thrusts like this before he just pushes his cock in as far as he can and hangs on for the ride. You can see the muscles in his legs and ass straining as the masturbator milks the last few drops out of his cock, before finally he sags forward and the attendant withdraws her fingers.  
Two others are there with towels in an instant, and you tear your attention away, back to the others.

Candy Pink Dreadlocs looks like he’s close. You can see him start to shiver, his legs trembling and his strokes getting erratic. The attendant is not moving her hand as much as she’s just letting himself fuck himself on her fingers with every backwards movement. 

He pulls his slick, glistening cock out of the massager, followed by a dribble of come, and the attendant keeps her hand braced and lets him fuck his ass on her fingers while his cock twitches, spurts of come still jetting out and splattering over the massager and onto the floor tiles. He has leaned over with his arms braced and is shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm; one of the other attendants hovers nearby, and you see her pull off one of her gloves to rub his back. He turns his head and says something to her, and she nods; a moment later he stands up straight. You can see he’s jelly-legged. The second attendant unclips his wristbands, and he sags against her when she holds open a towel. Another attendant comes over and together they rub him down before wrapping him in one of the fluffy white bathrobes and leading him out of the room.   
You can see there’s a puddle of combined lube and come on the floor, and now that you look, you see all the massagers dripping with the evidence of the men’s orgasms.  
Somehow seeing it makes you even more tense with excitement.   
You don’t know how much longer you can make it. 

Then you see Mr. Hood falter and then pull back, and you watch the muscles in his muscular back work as he shudders and twitches through what must be a massive orgasm.   
The attendant watching him flicks her eyes up at him, pleased and amused, and you can see from the way her wrist flexes that she’s moving her fingers inside him. A second later he’s bucking and writhing, a red blush spreading across his shoulders as she fingers more out of him, and even though he’s shying away from her touch, his hips make a few more jerky, uncoordinated thrusts before he sags forward.

Seeing him finish must have some effect on Domino Mask, because he speeds up, and a moment later he’s coming, too, a bit less theatrically. His whole body is flushed a cute pink, and you see him flinch and make a little face as he pulls his cock out of the massager. 

They kiss again as the attendants unclip them and come to rub them down, but you don’t get to finish watching, because the curtains are sliding closed…

You blink a few times, hardly believing that was real, before you look back in the guide’s direction.  
She’s smiling again, her tablet balanced on her hip, not a hair out of place and certainly not sweaty and shaking like you--and everyone else in the group--is. 

Calla smiles, still somehow cheerful and completely calm, and says, “This concludes our tour! Please, follow me to the elevators. The gift shop will be to your right when we exit on the first floor. Do please come back, or, if you would prefer, wait thirty minutes before the next tour!”  
You give her a slightly desperate look.   
She tilts her head--and now you _know_ she’s faking innocent confusion--and she says, “Well, that was only the tour of the Men’s Floor…”

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you're all enjoying reading these as much as I enjoy writing them.


End file.
